Season 1 (U.K.)
The Face is a British reality television modelling competition series, based upon the American version with the same format. This series follows three supermodel coaches,Caroline Winberg, Erin O'Connor, and Naomi Campbell as they compete with each other to find 'the face' of Max Factor, one of the leading beauty retailers in the United Kingdom. The series premiered on September 30, 2013, on SkyLiving. Casting Aspiring contestants for the show had to pre-register themselves online, and were encouraged to attend open casting calls or send in a video and application. The show required all contestants to be 18 years old and over at the time of auditioning in order to be eligible for the program. Contestants from any country around the world could apply, as long as they had all the required documentation in order to remain in the United Kingdom for the duration of the series. Those with experience as a model must not have been in any national campaign within the last five years. Episode Guide 'Episode 0: The Fight To Make The Final 12' Original Airdate: 30 September 2013 'Episode 1: Week 1' Original Airdate: 7 October 2013 *'Test Shoot Winner: ' Natalie Ward *'Winning Team: '''Team Caroline *'Nominated for Elimination: Elaine Nturo & Jessica Martin *'Eliminated: '''Jessica Martin *'Featured Photographer: *'Special Guests:' 'Episode 2: Week 2' Original Airdate: 14 October 2013 *'Test Shoot Winner: '''Nadine Mendes *'Winning Team: Team Caroline *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Chloe-Jasmine Whichello & Natalie Ward *'Eliminated: 'Natalie Ward *'Featured Photographer: *'Special Guests:' 'Episode 3: Week 3' Original Airdate: 21 October 2013 *'Test Shoot Winner: '''Chloe-Jasmine Whichello *'Winning Team: Team Caroline *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Chloe-Jasmine Whichello & Nina Sethi *'Eliminated: 'Chloe-Jasmine Whichello *'Featured Photographer: *'Special Guests:' 'Episode 4: Week 4' Original Airdate: 28 October 2013 *'Test Shoot Winner: '''None *'Winning Team: Team Naomi *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Brooke Theis & Elaine Nturo *'Eliminated: 'Brooke Theis *'Featured Photographer: *'Special Guests:' 'Episode 5: Week 5' Original Airdate: 4 November 2013 *'Test Shoot Winner: '''Elaine Nturo *'Winning Team: Team Naomi *'Nominated for Elimination: '''Nina Sethi & Nina Strauss *'Eliminated: 'Nina Strauss *'Featured Photographer: *'Special Guests:' 'Episode 6: Week 6' Original Airdate: 11 November 2013 *'Test Shoot Winner: '''Nadine Mendes *'Eliminated Outside of Judging Room: Nina Sethi *'Winning Team: '''Nadine Mendes (Team Caroline) *'Nominated for Elimination: 'Elaine Nturo, Emma Holmes, Racquel Smith & Sienna King *'Eliminated: 'Racquel Smith & Sienna King *'Featured Photographer: *'Special Guests:' Episode 7: Finale * Test Shoot Winner: 'None * '''Eliminates Outside of Judging Room: '''Nadine Mendes * '''Final Three: '''Eleanor Corcoran, Elaine Nturo, & Emma Holmes * '''The Face: '''Emma Holmes Contestants ''(ages stated are at time of contest) Summaries : This contestant was part of Team Caroline. : This contestant was part of Team Erin. : This contestant was part of Team Naomi. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated by a Client outside of the judging room. : This contestant was a part of the winning team that episode. : This contestant was at risk of elimination. *In episode 6, Longchamp had to eliminate one of the girls, based on who did the worst at the Casting. *Episode 6 featured a double elimination. *In episode 7, Max Factor had to eliminate one of the girls, before the finale runway show. '''Campaign guide * Episode 1 photo shoot: I-D Magazine Party Girls in groups * Episode 2 runway: Revolving runway show for Outnet.com * Episode 3 photo shoot: Marks & Spencer Lingerie Mock Ad * Episode 4 commercial: Maserati Adverts * Episode 5 interview: Red Carpet Interviews * Episode 6 photo shoot: Longchamp Campaign in Paris * Episode 7 photo shoot: Max Factor Beauty Shots & Commercial Post Show Careers * Brooke Theis * Chloe-Jasmine Whichello * Eleanor Corcoran * Elaine Nturo * Emma Holmes * Jessica Martin * Nadine Mendes * Natalie Ward * Nina Sethi * Nina Strauss * Racquel Smith * Sienna King